legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: P1/Transcript
Part 1 PERU CIA with Marine Raiders March 9, 2020 Secure stolen data center from cyber terrorists (A helicopter is seen approaching an old depot.) Alex: Echo 3-1 to Actuall. Approaching target building. Command: Copy. Note that this facility was seized by Fire Nation forces when Fire Lord Ozai overseen his military seizing Peru. We have actionable intel that a group of Cyber Terrorists stole a Federal Data Terminal and sold it to the Fire Nation. Recover it before they can destroy it and begin a cyber meltdown. Hostile mercenaries are on site. But be advised: live fire on Fire Nation soldiers is prohibited. President Caldwell doesn't prefer to get involved in their war. Alex: Copy that. 3-1 out. (Alex and four Marine Raiders rope down from the chopper and land. They ready their weapons. They move slowly towards the depot.) Marine #1: Okay. Watch your fire. Mercs maybe mixed in with FN Soldiers. Check your targets. (The team continues their way to the depot. They see four mercs.) Marine #1: Hold. Echo, you take two, we'll take the others. Alex: Check. (Alex executes two mercs, while the Marines take out the other two.) Marine #1: Good kill. (The marines continue slowly to the depot) Marine #1: Approaching the depot. (The Marines gather at a door) Marine: #1: Remember: Don't shoot an Fire Nation soldiers. (The Marines enter the depot. Suddenly, the lights go out.) Marine #3: '''Shit! '''Alex: Someone knows we're here. This operation may already be a bust. Marine #1: Flashlights on. (The team turns on their flashlights and make their way through the entrance way. Suddenly, some mercs open fire at them. The team kills two of the mercs.) Marine #1: Shit! Find that other one, CIA! Alex: On it! (Alex locates and kills the last merc, who falls from the balcony.) Alex: Power box over here. Let's get these light back on. (Alex flips the lights back on.) Marine #4: Wait. Hold on! (The Marines check the dead body and are shocked at what they have discovered.) Marine #1: Shit! These mercs are Fire Nation Ground Forces! Alex: Echo 3-1 to Actuall, we have FNGF K.I.A. Say again, hostile mercenaries are Fire Nation Military. Command: What!? Echo 3-1 can you confirm? Alex: Affirmative. Should we abort mission? Command: Negative Echo 3-1. Proceed on word. We need that data. Alex: Roger that Command. Proceeding as planned. (The team enters the next room. They see the data center.) Marine #1: Data Center in sight. Hand back, CIA. We'll bring the hard drive to you. (The Marines approach the data center. Alex then sees a Fire Nation Soldier about to bend lightning at the Marines. Alex rushes in.) Alex: GET DOWN!!! (The soldier fires lightning at the data center, destroying it and killing the Marines in the process. Alex is knocked back by the force of the EMP blast, but survives. The Fire Nation Soldier with three other soldiers approach Alex.) Fire Nation Soldier: Sir, this man is American. What do we do? Fire Nation Commander: Leave him. He can't do anything to us now. (The soldiers retreat. Alex gets up once they're out of sight. Knowing his comms are fried, he gets out a satphone from a metal box he has on his belt and dials command.) Alex: Echo 3-1 to Actuall, hostiles have destroyed our data center. Blackouts are occuring throughout Peru right now. Command: Rog'. We're also getting reports of blackouts in Liberty City, Vice City, London, and Motostoke. Get back stateside ASAP. They may lauch a preemptive strike on U.S. soil. Alex: Rog'. Moving to extraction. Command: Extraction is inbound now. Alex: Thanks, Will. (Back at base camp, Alex William, or just "Will", steps out of the tent with Colonel Norris.) Will: This operation's now compartmentalized! Norris: What the hell does that mean?! Will: It means you no longer have clearence, Colonel. Norris: Those were my marines! We need a QRF in there right now!! Will: Ill-advisable! (Someone else arrives.) Sentinel Lorene Conrad: Gentlemen! Norris: Sentinel Conrad. My marines... Sentinel Conrad: I understand. Give me a minute with Will and I speak to you about our next course of action. Norris: Yes ma'am. (Norris leaves.) Sentinel Conrad: Will, we have a problem. The Fire Nation had been expecting us to try and take back that data terminal. They set us up. They have their Navy making their way into the east coast now from their access point. I'm not sure who was responsible for this, but I have the entire council looking for answers and I don't have any. Will: Did you alert Patricia? Sentinel Conrad: President Caldwell is dispatching any force in the states that can take the call. But it might not be enough. Will, the Order is ready to help. They're anxiously waiting for the word. Will: Yes ma'am. (Sentinel Conrad leaves.) COOLAUTIZ and 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN Presents.... LOTM: FIRE REBELLION Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Transcripts